koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shi Huangdi (army)
The Shi Huangdi army is a coalition of supernatural beings introduced in Shin Sangoku Musou Multi Raid 2. Though divided into three different factions, they all align with Shi Huangdi who seeks to rebuild his empire by ravaging the land. The game prominently features them as the opposing side in each chapter. Story Upon his revival, Shi Huangdi sought to topple the Three Kingdoms and create a new era solely for himself. To accomplish this, he created a sizeable army out of the terracotta troops once built within his tomb. He also used his powers to resurrect Xiang Yu and the deceased heroes of the Qin Dynasty. As if all this wasn't enough, Shi Huangdi saw fit to unleash various mythical beasts into the human realm with the assistance of Huang Quan. With a plethora of otherworldly beings under his command, the newly-revived emperor wrought havoc to the land and showed no mercy to those who stood in his path to conquest. At first, the Shi Huangdi army reigned supreme by taking over most of the territorial regions owned by Wei and Shu. Eventually, however, the heroes of the Three Kingdoms were able to gain the upper hand by defeating the two separate factions led by Xiang Yu and Huang Quan. Shi Huangdi attempted to recoup his losses by striking back only to be repelled through each encounter. In the end, he and his army were destroyed thanks to the efforts of the allied forces. Xiang Yu Faction Led by Xiang Yu, this faction mostly consists of generals who fought alongside the Hegemon-King during their lifetime. Aside from their direct and aggressive approach in battle, they also make liberal use of siege engines and other heavy machinery enchanted by magic. This group is represented by the color red. Leaders *Xiang Yu *Beauty Yu Strategists *Chen Xi (陳豨) *Fan Zeng (范増) *Tian Heng (田横) *Xiang Tuo (項它) *Zhang Er (張耳) Tacticians *Cao Jiu (曹咎) *Chen Sheng (陳勝) *Li Zuoche (李左車) *Su Jiao (蘇角) *Wang Huang (王黄) *Yu Ying (于英) *Zhao Xie (趙歇) *Zhou Shi (周市) Generals *Chen Ying (陳嬰) *Deng Yue (鄧説) *Han Cheng (韓成) *Han Xin (韓信) *Long Ju (龍且) *Wang Li (王離) *Wei Bao (魏豹) *Xiang Zhuang (項荘) *Zhongli Mo (鐘離昧) Large Warriors *Peng Yue (彭越) *Tian Dan (田儋) *Tian Xi (田吸) *Wu Chen (武臣) *Zheng Chang (鄭昌) *Zhou Lan (周蘭) Warriors *Chen Yu (陳余) *Cheng Chu (程処) *Ge Ying (葛嬰) *Han Guang (韓広) *Shen Yang (申陽) *Tian Guang (田広) *Wang Wu (王武) *Xiang Bo (項伯) Huang Quan Faction The faction led by Huang Quan is comprised of numerous past figures from the Qin Dynasty as well as those from the underworld. Filled to the brim with various monsters and demi-humans, this group is sufficiently armed with physical might combined with sorcery. All of them are decked in the color purple. Leaders *Huang Quan *King Mu Strategists *Cai Ci (蔡賜) *Li Si (李斯) *Wei Jiu (魏咎) *Yang Xiong (楊熊) *Zhao Gao (趙高) Tacticians *Huo Quji (霍去疾) *Lu Wan (盧綰) *Sima Xin (司馬欣) *Song Yi (宋義) *Xin of Han (韓王信) *Zong Liu (宗留) Generals *Dong Yi (董翳) *Huan Yi (桓齮) *Ji Bu (季布) *Tian Zang (田臧) *Wu Guang (呉広) Large Warriors *Deng Zong (鄧宗) *Feng Jie (馮劫) *Gong Ao (共敖) *Meng Wu (蒙武) *Wu Rui (呉芮) *Ying Bu (黥布) *Zhou Yin (周殷) Warriors *Cao Wushang (曹無傷) *Li Gui (李帰) *Wu Xu (伍徐) *Yang Duanhe (楊端和) *Zhang He (張賀) *Zhang Ping (章平) *Zhao Bi (趙賁) Shi Huangdi Faction The core of Shi Huangdi's army, this faction contains many famous officers and advisors who once served their tyrannical emperor in the past. They work closely with the other factions throughout the story. Although this group is symbolized by black, the colors worn by their generals are actually yellow. Leader *Shi Huangdi Administrators *Huhai (胡亥) *Ziying (子嬰) Strategists *Chen Hui (陳恢) *Guo Kai (郭開) *Jia of Wei (魏王假) *Lord Changping (昌平君) *Lu Yi (呂齮) *Xu Fu (徐福) Tacticians *An of Han (韓王安) *Fuchu (負芻) *Fusu (扶蘇) *Li Mu (李牧) *Shi Cheng (始成) Generals *Neshi Teng (内史騰) *Wang Jian (王翦) *Xi of Yan (燕王喜) *Zhang Han (章邯) Large Warriors *Meng Tian (蒙恬) *Wang Bi (王賁) *Yan Ju (顔聚) *Zhao Qian (趙遷) Warriors *Dan of Yan (太子丹) *Jian of Qi (斉王建) *Li Xin (李信) *Qiang Hui (羌瘣) *Sima Shang (司馬尚) Category:Lore Category:Other